


an endless story

by helsinkibaby



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 04:59:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4046962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenny's clothes usually serve a purpose, but Frank knows they hide a secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	an endless story

**Author's Note:**

> Theme: blue  
> Prompt: lacy blue underwear

Most of the time, Jenny has a particular wardrobe. It's jeans and boots, tanks tops and hoodies, all casual and nondescript. She favours the kinds of clothes that allow her to blend into the background because being noticed hasn't always been kind to her. The fact that they're also the kind of clothes that are comfortable enough for her to make a quick getaway goes unsaid. 

Frank's used to her in those clothes, but he doesn't complain on the rare occasions he sees her dressed up. Even then though, when her tops are tight and her skirts are short, she favours black. 

Those clothes, however, are what she lets the world see. 

What she lets him see is different. He learned that lesson the first night they were together, when jeans and her hoodie were stripped away to reveal scraps of lacy blue underwear, the pale blue enough of a contrast to her dark skin that he growled low in his throat as he pulled her close.  

That was the first time but far from the last. He's viewed most of the colours of the rainbow against the  softness of her skin and every day is a new discovery to make, a new mystery to solve. He's starting to think he'll never get to the end of it, but that's fine with him too. 


End file.
